We propose to develop and generalize a plausible photochemical synthesis for 1-amido Beta-lactams from 2-acyl pyrazolidin-3-one precursors and then to use this approach to synthesize penicillin isomers which contain a nitrogen instead of a carbon at the 6-position. The conversion of 20 to 19 (Eq. 10) represents a typical example of our approach. The significance of this proposal is that it suggests a simple route to a totally new class of penicillin isomers which might be expected to have the same or different antibacterial properties than the conventional C-6 penicillin antibiotics. The 1-amino and 1-amido azetidinones could be biologically important in their own right. Some of these molecules are being studied as anti-inflammatory agents.